


No Power To Refuse

by flamesdream



Series: No Power To Refuse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Ron, Dark Harry, Dark Magic, Draco has gone missing, Draco has issues, Drarry, Grown Up Harry, Harry and Draco, Harry/Draco - Freeform, M/M, Murder, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamesdream/pseuds/flamesdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has become the best Auror of his time. His accomplishments with Ron have been extraordinary, but when a familiar feeling of loneliness and despair begins to awaken, he embarks on a self-searching journey leading him to a powerful and mysterious secret society. A terrible premonition hits, and he is given the conflicting task he never knew he would have to face; to find Draco Malfoy, Dead or Alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Power To Refuse

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Kittens and Catz. I've had this in my mind for a bit, so please bare with me as I try to unfold some plot. Your smut will come I promise ;) but I'm a fan of actually having a story behind things lol. Plz enjoy.

_Harry ran. From afar he could hear the explosions and the terrible screams of those left to die - of those that were wounded and cried for help. He had no idea which direction he was headed, but all his senses told him he needed to run, as fast as he could, to run as much as his muscles allowed him. Into the dark he went, not knowing what lay ahead of him. He could not see if a tree were to collide with him, or if he were to fall into a pit. His legs only continued to move swiftly. His lungs inhaling and exhaling violently._

_He tried to protect his face with his hands and arms, pushing against bushes and branches. Underfoot, tree roots and stones kept trying to make him fall._

_He dared not to look back. He knew if only for a split second he were to stop and turn back the fear would captivate him completely, and he was unsure if he would be able to endure the grotesque reality that yes, the city was in fact burning, and if he didn’t move quickly enough, he would be consumed from the flames instantaneously._

_The flames roared from behind, concrete and wood crackling alike. Above him, he could hear the magical barrier crumbling like some terrible thunderstorm, except it was as if the sky itself was falling. He felt his hands grow numb, his mouth getting dry, and the pain from his legs becoming unbearable. However he knew he needed to run. He had to get away before the city collapsed completely._

_Harry had been here before. He had stood and fought the enemies until he knew it was futile and he needed to retreat. But this time it was different. He could feel the grim coldness of inevitable death, and he had failed miserably in protecting those that he loved._

_But somewhere ahead, he could hear someone calling his name._

_“Harry!” He shouted, heavy and quick footsteps running about. “Harry!”_

_He couldn’t recognize exactly who it was, and yet it was familiar. There was suddenly a small feeling of hope in him, that maybe, he would be able to find this person and somehow escape. How he wished desperately that he had his wand, to be able to call out lumos and he would be able to see._

_Around him he could hear the creatures of the forest running from the flames. The crackling and booms and roars grew louder, the heat almost catching his clothing on fire._

_And that’s when he felt it. The earth underneath suddenly rose with such force, that he lost his balance and fell not to the ground, but hot flame and stone that crushed him as it roared towards the skies._

***

Harry awoke with a start.  He didn’t know how long he had been asleep, except that it was now dark and it appeared he was alone at the office. Reaching across his desk for his glasses, he felt the stack of papers left by his partner that afternoon, and almost tossed them on the floor.

 “Helena?” He called out, putting on his glasses. “Is anyone still here?”

He was grateful for the silence he got in return. God only knew how many hours he had been putting in the last couple of weeks. As much as he fought it, the lack of sleep had started to put a toll on him. This wasn’t the first time he had fallen asleep reading his new assignment, but this was definitely the first where he had experienced such a lucid nightmare. In fact, he felt his heart still thundering away as if he had been actually running. The palms of his hands were cold with sweat, and felt himself still shivering.

 What were the meanings to these strange dreams? He tried to focus on the images he had seen, the flames that erupted and destroyed everything in its path. He had seen these visions before, and they always seemed to be different yet similar, always ending the same. And that voice… that familiar voice calling out his name…

Everything seemed convoluted and he was far too tired and hungry to dwell on such thoughts. Plus, Henry, his new partner that only started a few weeks ago, would once again be in the office early morning wondering where Harry had been the night before, and throwing sarcastic remarks on how he should improve his work ethic. Harry would have thought having been the chosen one he would have received a bit more respect from Henry, that someone of his caliber and background, Henry would have shown more appreciation. But it seems that it doesn’t matter to Henry who Harry is. He simply shows just the right amount of cooperation to get the job done.

It seems like no one really shows Harry the attention he was used to here at W.E.B.a at th df Only Helena, his loyal assistant, gave him a rather personal and intimate acknowledgement at times, which only caused him great discomfort. Then again, this is what he wanted right? To be away from the others?

It was never really t tttthe same since his partnership ended with Ron at the Auror’s office. He didn’t realize how much he actually would have missed working with him or even being an Auror. He looked down gradually and found that he had removed his silver pin that Helena had just ordered for him, a small extraordinary figure of a spider embedded in blue sapphires. With a sigh, he stood up and headed towards her desk, perhaps she had left hers.

As he searched her desk, he began to think back on how he had gotten here.

***

 It had been months since the Battle of Hogwarts, and he and Ron had set off to become Aurors despite Ron’s hesitance. Ron had seen far too many deaths in the war, and still suffered from his brother’s loss. However, he knew that both he and Harry worked splendidly together, and there were too many loose ends left after the defeat of Voldemort. He was afraid that at any given moment, there would be a vengeful attack on his family.

Their first tasks had involved tracking down the remaining Death Eaters that had fled the battle, and occasionally threatened to return and cause chaos for their master’s fall. Of course many of these attacks were amateur, and both Harry and Ron were able to defeat them with ease. Some had surrendered willingly not wanting to challenge the one that had destroyed their dark lord. Others tried tricks and ruses such as changing their identity, and fleeing to the muggle world where they found themselves driven mad from mingling with the beings they so despised, later to be tracked down by both muggle authorities and the aurors.  

Hermione had played a major role in this, as she had recently been promoted in the Ministry’s Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and had the proper connections to put several amendments in motion, where both magical and muggle authorities could work together discretely in tracking down dangerous criminals. There was a warm familiarity to the trio of friends working together again, as they had years ago, with only their different titles and different locations.  She had proven again her extraordinary skills and intelligence, especially when tougher tasks were beginning to get assigned. 

On several occasions they were faced with battling wizards and warlocks with strange possession of powers, some with magic they were unfamiliar with, and found themselves researching myths and legends to uncover ways to defeat them. Other tasks were assigned to bring down strange magical creatures that threatened the lives of innocents in different parts of the Wizarding World, while others were simply to protect important members of the Ministry.

But something bothered Harry. Something inside him seemed genuinely unhappy, and the more he seemed to be around Ron or Hermione, he seemed to notice it. Particularly, when he saw them together as a family. It wasn’t jealousy, or envy, more like confusion or a lost track of desire. 

Harry rarely saw Hermione, especially with her working extra hours because of her promotion. Yes, he knew that at any given moment, he could visit her and Ron, but it seemed a bit excessive to see them after work hours, especially now that Ron and Hermione had their daughter Rose. He now understood what it felt like to be completely devoted to one’s career, but he still felt the scarce difference that Hermione actually felt passionate for what she did, even Ron. He didn’t.

He didn’t understand why. Something in him had changed completely and utterly after the war. It was as if something in him actually died the moment he was struck by Voldemort’s curse, something other than the horcrux that embedded itself on him the night his parents died, but something else he didn’t understand. Something felt wrong, missing, a great void grew in him, as if something had been snatched from him, but he couldn’t necessarily grasp what it was. Perhaps this was the reason why it hadn’t worked out with Ginny, why he had refused to have children with her. Perhaps this was the reason why he had felt the need to leave the Auror’s office and work at this new elegant and high demanding place. He felt that maybe, working as an Auror putting away the people that had caused such damage in his life, would have revived him in a way. But despite how many Death Eaters they had managed to arrest, how many dangerous warlocks and wizards they had vanquished, nothing could rekindle or revive the missing flame. 

Harry and Ron had achieved greatness working together, receiving outstanding awards and honorary ceremonies and dinners for their accomplishments. When heated and almost impossible situations presented themselves, Harry and Ron were up for the job. There were a few mistakes made on some assignments, but they were quickly pardoned and had the reinforcements necessary to back them up. On one particular occasion, they had managed to take down a powerful wizard in Ireland, and somehow were not subjected to disciplinary action after reports of a few muggle witnesses.  Again, Harry suspected that it was Hermione cleaning up after them.

When Harry had been offered to take command as Director f the Auror’s office, he respectfully declined. Both Ron and Hermione were shocked at this, and even more so when Harry personally recommended that Ron should be given the position, and that he had felt that he needed to end his days as an Auror.

The Auror’s Office and the Ministry of Magic did not reject his request, and Ron was set off to advanced training for his new position. He had been told quite frankly, that his free time would now be limited, and his loyalty would now remain on the safety of the people. Harry left the office a few weeks later.

His marriage with Ginny also came to an abrupt end shortly after. Thankfully, Ginny somehow understood that their separation was coming. She had felt the change in Harry, and had prepared herself for it. Harry assured her it wasn’t her, and she believed him, however she still needed some distance from him, and left to live with Molly back at the Burrows. Hermione was the first to visit Harry, and seemed as expected, concerned about his decision.

“We’re concerned for you Harry.” She said. “This isn’t like you. Quitting your job, separating from Ginny… what’s troubling you?”

Harry could only sit there and try to configure words for her, but he couldn’t. She had a strong valid point, _what was troubling him?_

_“_ Do you think if any of it never happened? “ Hermione asked. “The war? That you would still love her?”

“I do love her Hermione.” Harry answered. “I just don’t feel that we should be together right now.” They stood in silence. “I suppose I have some self exploring to do.”

 “Harry. If you need anything. If you need to talk, please know that we are here. Ron and I, I know we are almost never around, but rest assure that we are here to support you.”

Harry thanked her. He didn’t really know why, but he couldn’t help but feel more alone. Although he knew, that he had many that loved him and cared for him, he couldn’t avoid the sting of a cold lonely existence. But this was nothing new to him, with having both parents gone his whole life, the death of Sirius, Dumbledore, and even Snape, this kind of unknown loneness should not feel so alien. 

And with a kiss to the cheek, Hermione was gone.

A few months later, Harry had heard great things of Ron’s quick advancements back at the Auror’s office, that he had successfully completed his first mission as team commander, and that he and Hermione had been invited by the new Minister of Magic, Kinsley Shackelbolt, to the 150th annual Merlin’s Ball. Harry had also been invited, but as he knew other members of Ron’s family would be there, including Ginny. He felt uneasy. 

He had been sitting in a nearby pub contemplating on going, when a woman approached him. 

She was tall ethereal beauty, but held a different commanding presence, more tougher and almost intimidating. Her long dark hair pulled into a ponytail, and black robes that matched her eyes.  A silver pin neatly placed over her chest in the shape of a spider. A rare looking spider with what seemed to be blue sapphires covering its shell. 

“It’s not everyday you get to meet the great Harry Potter.” She said. She pulled a neat little card from her robe’s pockets and handed it to him. “You have quite the reputation following you. Come over to my office for some tea. There are a few matters of importance that I would like to discuss.”

And without a single word, she left. Harry looked down at the card in bewilderment.

 

E  m  e  r  a  l  d    J  u  l  i  a  n  n  a     D  e  s  m  o  n  d

W.E.B Lieutenant, British Division 

 

He should have known then, that this would change his life forever. 

 

Harry had expected to have arrived at an ordinary wizarding building, like that of the Auror’s office consisting of a red and brown brick, or a huge complex empire like the Ministry of Magic, with its black marble and endless rows of floo powder networks. But he was surprised when he stood outside of absolutely nothing. He looked around him in confusion, and saw that no one even noticed he was there. He looked at the card again carefully, and noticed he had arrived at the right address. He then realized, that the fine print had now shifted, and a message had formed for him.

 

At the flame, simply speak your name.

 

A strange feeling swept over him, and he felt the ground begin to rumble. To his amazement, the card in his hand began to burn. The flames started from the corners of the card, then expanded in rapidly and exploded into the air with a pop. For a second, Harry thought it was too late. In a matter of seconds, the flames returned spontaneously and formed a circle in front of him. 

“Harry Potter.” He said. 

At once, the flames began to turn blue and began to form a different figure, small delicate strings intertwining with one another, expanding into a complex shape of a spider’s web. A black hole had formed in the center, and before he knew what to do, he was swallowed completely by it.

There was a flash of light, and he found himself standing in the same location. Only now, he could see the magnificent structure before him. A massive contemporary glass building, like the buildings he had seen back in the muggle world, in the heart of London where the Dursleys had dreadfully dragged him to. It’s complicated shapes and columns were obviously held by magical constructive spells that looked like blue electric wires, yet the long rows of concrete stairs and enlarged glass double doors utterly reminded him of a muggle corporate environment. As he approached the doors, he noticed the spider symbol above with its large engraved letters.

 

W.E.B Headquarters

Upon entering, he was instantly intimidated by the massiveness of the place. A great underground empire it was, far more elaborate and sophisticated than the Ministry itself, with white marble walls and floors, endless corridors and stairs with silver and blue moldings. A vast cathedral-like high-pitched roof towered over him, making his heart almost stop at the height of it. And all around, he could see that the blue electric-like wires from the outside intercrossed one another above him; a great cosmic and electrical web that branched out into many directions, and shot magical sparks vertically and horizontally.

All around him, he could see men and woman walking swiftly passed him, all wearing black robes, suites, or dresses, and everyone with the same spider-like silver pin on their chests. Some were using the large glass doors as the entrance or exit, while others used floo powder very much like the one in the ministry. From afar, he could see many blue webs forming and disappearing, like the one he had just used, and people walked in and out of them.

Harry stood there dumbfounded, wondering exactly where it was he had to go. He felt an annoyance that he had been lured in such a busy intimidating place, but he couldn’t help but feel mesmerized by it. It was glorious this place.

He had walked a few feet when he found a row of fancy looking witches, all wearing bizarre looking hats and deeply focused on their parchments before them. Behind them, were what looked like stone elevator doors. Before he even opened his mouth, one of them spoke out loud. 

“Harry Potter, Ms. Desmond awaits.” 

And with a flick of her wand, a door opened. Harry gasped as he found it was exactly that, an ordinary elevator. A smiling balding man greeted him, and off they went speeding to what seemed to be the hundredth floor.

When Harry stepped out of the elevator, he had expected a hallway with numerous doors and offices, but was astonished when he saw an entire open floor. The entire floor had been constructed to be a luxurious office that belonged to the mysterious Emerald Desmond. The floor and walls were black marble and polished ebony wood. Silver candelabras and portrait frames filled the room, with an impressive library of old books and scriptures. A gigantic silver chandelier hang from the ceiling, with threatening sharp edges and a subtle blue fire dancing in the center. 

Harry had to walk up a series of stairs aligned with small candles, with a dazzling white carpet that led him directly to where Emerald sat behind her enormous desk, writing away calmly with quill at hand. Without looking up at him, she began to speak.

“So good of you to join me Mr. Potter. Please have a seat.”

Harry sat. Emerald continued writing away, as Harry’s eyes began wondering on what was on her desk. Many files lay neatly aligned on her desk, some bigger than others. A collection of stones and crystals lay directly in front of her, along with many glass vials filled with strange looking liquids.  On a desk behind her, a small copper cauldron was brewing a potion, a stirrer mixing the concoction on its own.

As Emerald continued writing away, Harry began to notice the large moving portraits on the black walls. Several intimidating wizards and witches gazed down at him rather judgingly, an older particular fellow whispered something to the witch next to him, as she nodded and continued starring at him. The biggest portrait was surrounded by an elaborate silver frame; a handsome looking man looked back at him, sharp elegant facial features, with a thin nose and stunning blue eyes, his curly black hair framing his pale smooth face. He wore a grey suit that reminded him of what a muggle would wear, with a matching blazer jacket and thin black tie. 

“That is Sapphire Ciel.” Emerald spoke. She had finished her writing and was now folding her parchment of paper and placed it in a manila folder. “He’s the founder and President of W.E.B.”

A young boy had entered the office, wearing all white except a striking blue tie, and the little silver spider pinned to his shirt. He placed a tray of hot tea and assortments of biscuits and pastries on the table. Emerald handed him the envelope. He immediately flicked his wand at the parchment, and it floated to the big chandelier above them, and was consumed by the flickering blue flame. A sudden blue spark popped and shot with impressive speed out from the chandelier, and across the ceiling to the north western wall.

“I’m sorry.” Harry said. “What exactly is the W.E.B?”

Emerald only smiled at him, and folded her hands under her chin. The boy began to pour tea for both of them. Harry noticed that he too was smiling. The boy finished and handed him a cup. 

“That will be all Harold, thank you.” Emerald said, and released him. “Mr. Potter, your accomplishments the past few years as an Auror have been quite astonishing. Then again, I shouldn’t really be surprised, you being the chosen one and all.”

Emerald smiled at him again, and took a sip from her tea. Harry couldn’t help but feel himself blush a bit, this woman seemed powerful and intimidating, and obviously  held a significant position in this place. He was amazed at the grandness of it, on its luxury and sophistication, and yet, he was enjoying a personal greeting from her, and didn’t know if he needed to know what this place was, or who she was.  

“The W.E.B is an international secret society, more now like an organization, created for the protection of your very existence.” She began. “We’re here to take whatever impossible assignments regular Aurors or members of the Ministry could not accomplish nor execute. If it wasn’t for the Minister himself, you wouldn’t be here in consideration for recruitment.”

Harry took a minute to digest this.

“Recruitment?” He asked.

“Yes indeed. We are currently seeking a new agent. There is a case that has gone terribly wrong, and the Minister has expressed to us, that you are more than adequate for the job.”

“Kingsley?”

“Of course.” 

There was long moment of silence, and Harry could see that Emerald was expecting this reaction from him. Perhaps on many of these instances, people reacted the same way. But he could see that by simply saying Kingsley’s last name like someone he knew well, was curious to her.

“He speaks very high of you.” She continued. “From what I recollect, you two fought during The Battle of Hogwarts?”

“We did. He was an incredible ally.”

“Then I cannot argue with him about recruiting you.”

Harry looked down at his tea. He hadn’t taken a single sip. 

“I’m not sure if this is something that I’m necessarily looking for Ms. Desmond. I left the Auror’s Office because I needed some time to figure things out.”

“Figure what out?”

“I’m not sure. Where my life is headed I suppose.”

Emerald looked down at her desk thoughtfully. The potion behind her began to bubble, its color changing into a variety of colors. She sensed it but only looked back at him, and she leaned in closer to him.

“Now listen Harry. I know that no one can understand you completely after what you have gone through. No one will necessarily comprehend what you feel, or the decisions that you make even to this day. People here, we are much more similar than you think. We are all, connected in a way, as we only bring on those that can handle the impossible, and can make the right choice as hard as it is.”

Harry looked up at her. She had an incredible gaze this woman. Her eyes commanded complete devotion from him, they peered right through him trying to figure out what complexity he beheld. Whatever it was that she thought he was trying to hide or couldn’t figure out, her mind was rapidly trying to understand, as if she was a psychic trying to read through a magical barrier between her and his mind.

She gave out a small laugh.

“I cannot force you to join Harry.” Her eyes never left his, and when he appeared to be unease, she struck him a warm smile. Power radiated all over her, but her smile somehow seemed to sooth him. 

“I must say that I would be honored to have you with us. We can absolutely use someone of your skill, and granted the circumstances of this particular case, you may be a Godsend.”

He thought about this. He needed this time off to think, but he wasn’t exactly enjoying it. The first week was pleasant, but the more time he spent on his own, the memories of everything that had happened haunted him, and that terrible feeling of despair stirred him. Perhaps he needed this, to go back into the world and feel the sense of purpose and urgency once more. But how different would it be, now that he no longer had Ron nor Hermione, or eoven Ginny for that matter?

As if she could read his thoughts, she began to speak again.

“We would assign you to a partner and have you do basic field work to get used to the flow of things. After a few assignments, you can let me know if this is something you would like to continue, and I’ll assign you the case. If it’s something I feel that you are not fitted for, I will remove you and you can continue about your ‘self searching.’ This place is of high caliber, and our work cannot be compromised by one’s emotional instability.” 

Was she challenging him? Suddenly, he felt something old spark in him.

“Fine. I’ll do it. But you must explain to me exactly what this is, and what the case persists of.”

“Of course.” And she smiled. With that, she gestured for him to give him his tea, and she turned to the potion that was now blue. She poured its contents to a vile, and handed it to him.

“I will tell you exactly how this all started, and then and only then, should you choose to join, you may drink it.”

And so she went on explaining the history of The W.E.B.

Before his birth and Voldemort’s rise to power, The W.E.B was none existent. The Aurors Office was created to investigate the dark arts, and apprehend dark witches and wizards. Over time however, people like Gellart Grindelwald and Voldemort caused major threats to society, and Aurors were merely not enough to handle wizards of such power.

Incidents would occur that would go unsolved, crimes that would go unpunished, cases that simply could not be handled.

The Auror’s Office were not efficiently qualified to thoroughly investigate such cases, and the Ministry was too involved with the political aspects of things, that they could not oversee more than one case at a time. The Ministry’s monitoring of illegal activity was impeccable yes, but the Minster of Magic at the time felt that a more specialized force was needed. 

He had called a meeting with the incredible sorcerer Sapphire Ciel, whose magical skill was legend. The Minister expressed his concerns: he needed a group to be assembled that could take on the various disturbing cases that would arise, that something needed to be done to regain control of the chaos that would erupt, that he needed someone that he could trust and depend on completely. He said that he needed Sapphire to use his skill to bring about a secret and powerful order that he could depend on for the extreme cases.

 Thus The W.E.B system was created; a grand architecture of magical elements that linked highly trained wizards and witches that would discretely take on assignments that the Ministry could not execute. This group of individuals would furthermore be known as Spider Agents. Whenever the Minister felt that a particular job needed a more careful approach, or was too complex and potentially too dangerous, he would contact Sapphire, who would then activate The W.E.B system and assign the task to a Spider directly. The Spiders would only answer to Sapphire, and Sapphire only. When any other orders or objectives were given, they strictly needed Sapphire’s and the Minister’s approval. Should any mission go wrong, the Spider was immediately replaced, and a recovery team would be sent out to cover up any tracks that would create exposure. Rumor had it, that although Sapphire was paternal, he didn’t take failure too lightly, and that in some severe cases, he had sent out Spiders to eliminate other Spider agents. There was no proof of this, but many Spiders were constantly relocated, and there were no tracks left behind to figure out their whereabouts, as only Sapphire had access to the system. 

“We’ve been quite proud of our achievements here at W.E.B.” Emerald said. They had been walking through a rather elaborate corridor. Harry hadn’t realized how they even got there as he was so attentive to her. “Sapphire Ciel retired just last year after reaching his 83rd birthday.  He has left a handful in command, I taking the British division. Whatever assignments are given to us by the ministry, I evaluate thoroughly and then pass along to the appropriate Spider.”

“How many divisions are there?” Harry asked.

“Five. The British is our headquarters. We have branches in Rome, Amsterdam, Prague, and Tokyo. We are currently working on establishing motherhouses in Quebec, Washington DC, and Buenos Aires.”

The clicking of her heels suddenly stopped. She reached in her robes’ pockets and pulled out a golden key.

“Now. I cannot give you details on the case just yet, however I can begin your training as soon as tomorrow. This will be the key to your office.” She handed him the key. She gestured him the door next to him, room 606. Harry unlocked it and entered. “No one is allowed to enter our headquarters that are not members without my permission. Nothing comes in or out of your office without my permission. You do not speak of any matters of W.E.B to anyone without my permission. This is of utmost importance.” 

Harry nodded. He looked around his new office. It was a comfortable room, with mahogany furniture and tables, nicely carpeted with wine colored drapes and curtains.  

“You will have your assistant and partner start as soon as you complete your initial orientation. I will do my best to get you up to speed Mr. Potter. Our client grows anxious by the minute.”

She gave him a quick smile, and proceeded to the door. 

“Word of caution!” She yelled from the hallway. “Potion may burn a bit!”

He looked at the small vile containing the blue liquid, and then back through his memories, only for a moment. Did he really want this? How different would this be then from being back at the Auror’s office? Sounded more dangerous indeed, but how different would this be than all that he had already gone through?

Harry removed the cork, and drank the potion in one gulp. Indeed, it burned like hell.

 

***

And so he had become a Spider. Six months he had spent doing difficult and intensive hands on training. 

Emerald had explained that usually chosen applicants would go through a more subdued course of training, however with someone of his skill and expertise, they were working at a faster pace. They expected a lot from him, and with their current client, they needed him to be as prepared as soon as possible. 

He had met Helena, his new assistant, and she had proven herself more than helpful. And his partner Henry had a rather difficult time adjusting to working with a “rookie”. However in heated moments, Harry found that Henry would be impressed much to is distaste.

Hermione had also expressed her concerns with Harry working at W.E.B. It had been several months since he had spoken to her, and Ginny herself had sent her to check up on him. At the mere mention of W.E.B, Hermione silenced him and went about casting some sound proofing and silencing spells around his flat.

“Harry, these are very powerful people you are dealing with.” She said. “Sometimes not even the Ministry can control what they do.”

 “But doesn’t the Ministry administer their missions?” He asked.

 “They do but that’s only because they don’t know how to handle them. Most of the time they are suicide missions.”

  “I don’t recall many suicides or many Spider deaths Hermione.”

“They wouldn’t release that information to you Harry. I have seen their confidential files. There’s a lot more to them than what they have told you. All I’m saying is Harry, please be careful.”

As much as Harry tried to deny it, he was amazed at how he had managed to complete the objectives in all of his missions. During many instances, despite as how much information he was given on a case, the opposing forces where always overpoweringly intimidating. He had been lucky to have escaped the many times he did, and with Henry alive and well at his side. 

“I don’t know how you do it mate.” Ron had told him. They had met really briefly in Diagon Alley before both embarked on their missions. “But whatever it is that you do must be bloody difficult. Whatever we seem to fail at, Kingsely has to personally analyze and send over to you folks. Last time four of my best Aurors were killed trying to investigate an occurrence in Romania, and a single Spider Agent managed to find the culprit. A necromancer was building an army of Inferi. And this Spider wiped them out, just like that.”

“I never said it was easy Ron.” Harry responded. “But I seem to be managing just fine.”       

But as time progressed, he had felt the weight of countless sleepless nights, and then the strange dreams began to occur. He was too afraid to ask for some time off, as he knew Emerald would soon set him off to his actual assignment, and she needed to be sure that he was fully capable of handling it.

In a small cabinet he found Helena’s Spider, and he pinned it to his shirt. Just before he turned to leave, he saw the familiar flash of blue light, and a file erupted from a spark over his desk. The file fell on his desk loudly, and Harry saw that it was a rather big case. The manila folder was as thick, and according to the small lock on it, Harry knew… this was the case he had been waiting for.

A small note lay on top of the folder with Emerald’s handwriting.

This is it. Meet me tomorrow morning to discuss. 

He tapped his wand over the lock. The lock clicked and opened itself, the folder opening instantly and two sheets floated right in front of him. 

Harry felt himself go cold. A picture of the pale blonde boy he once knew looked right back at him. A small pointed nose and grey eyes, an expression of deep thought across his face. 

Other moving pictures flashed on the other parchment; Photos of several crime scenes that to Harry’s horror looked like burned bodies; black like charcoal with twisted limbs and others simply piles of ash with burnt clothing and shoes. A group of people surrounded the scene with expressions of horror, others crying in grief.

A small text appeared underneath the moving pictures, and Harry felt a knot grow in his throat.

 

Objective: Capture Draco Malfoy, Dead or Alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys. Here it is. My first fan fic EVER. Will be posting a new chapter every Sunday as I need to give myself a deadline in order to keep going. May take a little longer as my Beta seems to be busy with work. Please feel free to comment and spread the gospel :) All opinions welcomed. 'Tis all constructive critisism after all.


End file.
